This invention relates in one embodiment to disposable and/or recyclable packaging trays for retail sale of food at supermarkets, grocery stores, delicatessens, and the like, and more particularly to the packaging of juice-containing meats and poultry products for sale in such establishments.
Containers for packaging, preservation, and display of juice-containing foods at retail sales locations.
Sales of juice-containing foods, particularly meats, packaged in individual trays are common in supermarkets, grocery stores, and delicatessens. It is common to package such foods in polymer foam trays, since such foam trays are lightweight, structurally strong, inexpensive, and sanitary. Such containers also are shaped to be nested closely to each other, so that a large number of containers can be shipped in a small volume shipping box.
However, while such foam trays are effective at containing juices leaked from meat held therein, if maintained in a substantially level orientation, they are not suitable for absorbing leaked juices. Such foam trays are typically made from closed-cell polymer foam, which is not wet by water and water-based juices. In addition, there is no pathway for juices to enter the void volume of the cells of such polymer foam, as the cells are closed and impermeable to water.
Absorbent open cell polymer foams are known, but a food tray formed of such open cell foam is unsatisfactory, because juices will leak through the foam wall, discolor the inside of the tray and escape from the container, and also, such open cell foam is not as structurally strong as closed cell foam. Alternatively, the practice of placing an absorbent fabric pad between the foam tray and the meat is practiced, but such practice is also unsatisfactory. Examples of such absorbent pads comprising fabric and/or fibers are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,895 of Larsonneur et al, and U.S. Pat. No.6,278,371 of Hopkins, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. When customers examine and inspect the meat by holding and manipulating the tray, such meat may slide within the tray, and the proper orientation of the pad and the meat may be disrupted. Additionally these fabric pads release absorbed juices when subjected to physical pressure by the consumer and so do not provide for a consumer acceptable product.
There is also the practice of simply packaging meat in such closed cell trays with no absorptive pad, but such practice is also unsatisfactory. When customers examine and inspect the meat by holding and manipulating a non-absorbing tray, and orient the tray vertically, the juice contained therein may leak out at the junction of the edge of the tray and the stretch-wrap film applied around the tray. In addition, the visual appearance of the bloodred juices flowing within the tray during inspection may provide a negative impression on the consumer.
Like many consumer products, a decision to purchase a food is often made based on both visual appeal and practical considerations. Thus there is a need for a meat package, which has juice absorbing properties, and which is of sufficient structural strength to support meat held therein during handling, and during transportation of the meat to the display location, the checkout/purchase counter, and to the customer""s home.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive food package with high structural strength and with juice absorbing capability.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a food package with juice absorbing capability and oxygen absorbing capability.
It is another object of this invention to provide a food package with juice absorbing capability and with a non-oxidizing atmosphere therein.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a food package comprising a tray having a bottom bounded by an upwardly extending lip around the perimeter of said bottom and a liquid-absorbing pad comprised of polymer foam joined to said bottom of said tray, wherein said polymer foam is comprised of between about 20 to about 90 percent open cells, said polymer foam has an average cell diameter of between about 1 and about 10 mils, said polymer foam has a density of between about 1 and about 20 pounds per cubic foot, and said polymer foam has a contact angle when placed in contact with water of about 0 to about 70 degrees.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided such a food package further comprising a film overwrapping around the tray, and an oxygen absorbing substance disposed within the tray.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided such a food package further comprising the film overwrapping and the tray disposed within a barrier bag, wherein a non-oxidizing gas is also disposed within the barrier bag.